Konoha High Heaven Or Hell
by annasophia.x
Summary: Sakura has entered a new highschool, would things be what she thought it would be or will it be different? Sorry the summery sucks im not that good with them, hope you like the story! R&R please
1. A New School

Konoha High Heaven or Hell

**Episode 1 – A new School**

-Beep-

-Beep-

-Beep-

-Crash-

"Oh fuck" She mumbled to herself as she walked to the bathroom.

Okay so this is Sakura Haruno, sixteen years old and is soon to be known as the new kid of Konoha High. She has pink hair and green eyes kind of not normal. Well how did she end up here? Let's see…Her parents went out one night and were hit by a drunk driver. So they died.-Sigh- Her mothers' best friend took her in her name, Tsunade. So they ended up moving to Konoha because well Tsunade is the principal of the school she go to now. Or will be going to now.

Getting out of the bathroom she walked over to her closet. She took out black boyish like pants and a red tank top. Her shoes well…She just wore black pumas.

"Perfect" She said.

She went down stairs and ate.

"Hey Honey ready to go?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Sakura said trying to seem happy.

So they went in her black Hummer.

They got to the school.

"Wow this place is huge" Sakura said gasping.

"Thanks" Tsunade said and parked the car.

They both got out o the car.

"What the FUCK? Pink hair?!"

"Who is she?"

"Why is she with Tsunade-sama?"

"Is she new?"

"She's hot!"

Sakura heard whispers all around her. She just ignored them and walked to the front of the school. They reached Tsunade's office.

"Bye!" Sakura said to her as she walked away.

"See you later Honey!" Tsunade said. She already had my schedule, obviously.

So she walked to class room 309. Well actually Sakura walked around then kind of got lost. Some girl with blond hair came up to her. She wore a baby blue spaghetti strap shirt and dark blue jeans with pumas.

"Hey are you new?" the girl asked Sakura.

"Um, yeah I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm kind of lost" Sakura said.

"Oh well, I'm Ino Yamanaka, let me see your schedule" Sakura handed her my schedule.

"Aw, we have only a couple classes together." Ino said to her. "Well, come on I'll show you where the class is." Ino said. She followed her.

Soon they came to the class room.

"Thanks Ino-chan!" Sakura said.

"No problem, let me introduce you to all my friends" Ino said and Sakura followed her to the group of girls in the back.

"Hey guys this is Sakura Haruno the new girl!" Ino said.

"Hey" Sakura said.

"Hey I'm Ten-Ten" a girl with brown hair and brown eyes said to me she had her hair up in two buns. She wore basketball shorts and dark green shirt.

"Hey I'm Hinata, nice to meet you" a girl with dark purple, almost blue, hair and lavender eyes said. She wore a lavender strapless shirt with light blue jeans.

"Maybe high school won't be so bad" Sakura said.

"If you don't mind me asking, where you the girl that came with Principal Tsunade to school?" Ten-ten asked.

"Oh, yeah I was, is there a problem?" Sakura asked a little concerned.

"No, it's just that we didn't know she had a daughter" Hinata said.

"Oh, I'm not her daughter, my parents died some time ago and well she's my mom's best friend so she took me in" Sakura said looking down.

_Why did I just tell them that I barely even know them!_

"Oh" They all said.

"Well it's okay now you have friends in this school!" Ino said with a smile.

Sakura smiled back.

"Okay so we'll give you some info on the school" Ten-ten said.

Sakura nodded

"Well first of all, we, are pretty much a group/ gang type thing, is that okay with you?" Hinata asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Okay so there is this group of boys, there are our enemies." Ino said.

"There names are, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara" Ten-Ten said.

"I heard there names before" Sakura said remembering that Tsunade said there names before.

"Okay so, Neji is my cousin" Hinata said.

Sakura nodded an all of a sudden a group of boys came in.

"That's them" They said and pointed to the group.

"Hey" The group of boys said to the girls.

They were all wearing baggy jeans and polo shirts and black Nikes.

"Hey" All the girls said except me. Sakura just blinked.

The bell rang and the teacher still hasn't come.

"Ino where's the teacher?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, well he's always late" Ino answered.

"Okay" Sakura said

"Who are you?" asked one of the guys.

"This is Sakura Haruno, Neji" Ten-ten said.

"Nice to meet you" Sakura said with a smile, kind of.

"Hn" Neji said.

"This is Shikamaru" Ino said pointing at a guy with a pineapple head.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"This is –" Hinata didn't het to finish.

"HI I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI NICE TO MEET YOU!" Naruto said.

"Um, nice to meet you too." Sakura said back kind of scared.

"Naruto, you're scaring her!" Ino yelled at Naruto.

"Sorry" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"And this," They pointed at a guy with raven hair shaped like a chickens butt!

"Sasuke!" a whole bunch of girls in the class squeaked. I covered my ears.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"HA-HA you have chicken butt hair!!" Sakura yelled out pointing at Sasuke.

Everyone looked at her.

"Uh-oh" Sakura said to herself.

All of Sasuke's fan girls gasped.

All of the boys not in the group just looked at her.

Everyone in the group mostly the girls and Naruto were laughing there asses off.

The guys have smirks on except for Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at her and she just stood there putting on her innocent act.

"Ha-ha good one Saku!" Ino said.

The teacher came in.

"Sorry I'm late…I had to-"

"LAIR!" Naruto yelled.

"Fine, okay everyone take your seats." He said.

Everyone went to their seats.

Sakura just stood their.

"You're the new kid aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm Sakura Haruno" Sakura said.

"Okay, I'm your math teacher Kakashi. Introduce your self then go sit next to Sasuke" He said.

"Um okay… I'm Sakura Haruno. Age sixteen. Just moved here." Some girl with red hair raised her hand. She knew that she was going to ask if her hair was naturally pink. "AND YES MY HAIR IS NATURALLY PINK!" her hand quickly went down. "I hope that you will welcome me to the school." Sakura said with a smile. She was walking to her seat when someone grabbed her ass.

She turned around to see a guy with red marks on his cheeks.

"Hey sweetie, wanna go out sometime I'll give you the time of your life." He said.

"What's your name?" Sakura said giving him a flirtatious smile.

"Kiba." He stated.

-Bam-

Yeah so she kneed him in the gut, so?

"Lookie here Kiba, don't play around with me or any of my friends unless you wanna get a beating of your life or worse." Sakura stated and looked to the class. "Same goes to everyone else." She finished and headed to her seat next to Uchiha.

Yeah so he was still glaring at her from saying he had chicken butt hair.

"Yo, chicken butt, stop staring!" Sakura said to him.

-Still Glaring-

_Okay want to play at that right?_

-Glares Back-

So class was pretty much like that Sasuke and Sakura were glaring at each other…

* * *

**Okay so Anna and I are going to do this by episodes so this doesn't get confusing.**

**This is my first Fanfic on high school things so it's not that good; I promise that this will get better.**

**REVIEW**

**xxSophieexx**


	2. Getting to know Konoha's students

**Kyaaa. Anna here. soo umm. yea im writing episode 2. :)**

* * *

**Konoha High Heaven Or Hell**

Episode 2: Getting to know Konoha's Students.

Sakura's first day was okay. She met a lot of new friends & enemies, so here are her friends & what she knows about them so far

Yamanaka Ino- blond hair, blue eyes, veryy talkative.

Hyuuga Hinata- Pearly white eyes, deep violet hair, shy, quiet type.

TenTen- Chocolate brown eyes, brunette hair always in two buns, loves weapons.

Uzumaki Naruto- Blonde hair, blue eyes, verryy loud.

Uchiha Sasuke- deep onyx orbs, black, hair but dark blue when light hits it with a chicken's ass hairstyle, antisocial, heartthrob and lastly a cold hearted bastard.

Hyuuga Neji- Pearly white eyes, like Hinata. Chocolate brown hair in a very very loose pony tail, anti social, hearthrob, and a little bit of a cold hearted bastard.

Nara shikamaru- Black eyes, pinapple head. Lazy ass.

Yupp. you guessed it, Haruno Sakura has got some very _unique_ friends. And now she's on her way to her Music Class with Tayuya, everyone's told her that her music teacher, has a beautiful voice and always carries a flute with her.

Music Class

She arrived at her class on time at room 210, she looked around to see if she knows someone, or somebody from her previous class. There she spotted; Shikamaru, who has his head down, probably sleeping. Hinata, who keeps stealing glances at Naruto.. _Hmm. she probably likes him. _Naruto, who is complaining about the three minutes before ramen is cooked, she sweatdropped and lastly, Sasuke. Ohh the cold hearted bastard who keeps glaring at her until now. _Gosh what is his problem?! _

"Okay class. today I want you all to sing for me. Why? because, I want to know who's capable of joining the musicale on october." The red-headed teacher with a flute in her hand said.

She looked around the room and spotted Sakura who was still standing, not knowing where to sit. She smiled at her.

"Aa. You must be Haruno Sakura? The new student?" She asked.

"Hai." Sakura replied, while bowing.

"Oh! no need to bow dow, dear. Umm.. Now where should I put you.." As Tayuya-sensei looked around to find a spot for Sakura to sit. Sakura was busy thinking..

_Not next to chicken ass. Not next to chicken ass. pleasee. pleasee. pleaseee not next to chicken ass!! Pleasee No--!_

"Aa. Sakura, you may sit next to Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke please raise your hand dear." Tayuya interrupted her thoughts, obviously luck was not with her today. And of course knowing Sasuke, all he did was grunted.

Sakura walked her way to the seat next to him.

"Hey Chicken ass!" She greeted him cheerily.

"Hey forehead." Sasuke said smirking. Two could play this game.

"What did you just say?!"

"What, are you deaf? I said 'hey forehead!'"

Sakura twitched. NO ONE ever dared to call her that. She glared at Sasuke. scratch that. _Death glared_ Sasuke.

"Say that again."

"Forehead."

"Chicken ass!"

"Forehead"

Sakura was shaking, until she couldn't control it anymore, she lifted her fist and punched him on the arm. VERY hard.

"Oww! What the hell was that for?!"

"Hn." Said Sakura. Then she looked away, sulking.

"Annoying."

* * *

"Okay the next pair that would be singing are... Uchiha Sasuke!" Tayuya stared at Sasuke and motioned him to come where she was, which was in front of the classroom.

Sasuke tensed. And walked towards the teacher.

_pair?!_ He thought.

When he reached the front of the class, bunch of fan girls squealed, with hearts in their eyes. While squealing;

_Sasuke-kuun!! I'll sing with youu!_

_No!! I will. ne? Sasuke-kuunn!!_

_Shut up bitch! Sasuke-kun wouldn't want to sing with someone as ugly as you!!_

_Sasuke-kuun!!_

_Sasuke-kuun!!_

_Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuunnn!!_

Sasuke twitched. Oh how he loathed his fangirls, they're just so fucking annoying.

_Damn. there is HELL NOO! i wanna sing with these annoying fan girls. I'd jump off the window if I did._

"And the lucky girl is--!" She stopped for a dramatic pause.

Sasuke stiffened, wide-eyed.

"Iss?!" He whispered.

"Sa--!" Tayuya got cut off, by the squeals of fangirls.

All the girls. Ahem. FAN GIRLS. That has 'Sa' as beginning of their names squealed.. again. the other who doesn't sulked.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!! I'm singing with Sasuke-kun!!" A girl named Sayuri, squealed.

Sasuke twitched then glared, while moving little by little to the window.

"AHAHA! SASUKE-TEME!! YOU'RE GOING TO BE STUCK WIT H A FAN GIRL!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke glared.

"Troublesome.."

"Hn."

"Naruto-kun.. keep your voice down."

And the madness continued.

"Shut up! Sayuri! I'm the one singing with Sasuke-kun!" The one named, Sakumo, said in her high pitched voice while standing up from her seat, slamming her hand on her desk.

Sasuke glared at them.

"QUIETTT!" yelled Tayuya, secretly glaring at them, "you didn't let me finish. Its.." Dramatic pause part two.

"Say it already!" Sasuke hissed, being impatient. Seriously he was gonna lose his mind if the damn teacher kept him waiting.

"My, my.. okay fine.. the lucky girl is, SAKURA!!"

Sasuke stood there wide eyed.

why did it have to be her?!

she's annoying too!

...

well..

at least she's not a damn annoying fan girl.

He could live.

* * *

Sakura shot her head up, when she heard her name and quickly panicked, obviously she did not know what was going on around her.

"What?! What?! I didn't do anything!" She said defensively.

The others sweat dropped.

She looked around the room and saw a bunch of girls glaring at her, and the boys glaring at Sasuke.

_what was wrong with them?_

"Sakura. come here, hun. you'll be singing with, Sasuke over there." Tayuya said, while handing her a paper that has the lyrics of the song.

"NAAANII?? I am NOT singing with Chicken ass!"

The glare from the fan girls hardened. She could feel it, literally.

Sasuke twitched then glared.

"Oh come on. " Tayuya said.

"But-!"

"SING!! OR ELSE YOU BOTH WOULD GET AN F AND DETENTION FOR THE WHOLE MONTH!"

"O-okay.." Sakura, sighed in defeat and made her way to where Sasuke was. He was still standing next to the window.

Tayuya grinned.

"Go on."

Sasuke and Sakura both looked at each other, then glared.

"Let's call it truce for now, anti-social." Sakura said. Sasuke twitched.

"Did you just call me _anti-social?!"_

"Yup!" Sakura said innocently, while smiling innocently at him. Sasuke twitched.. again.

"I am NOT anti- social."

"Sure you're not." She replied sarcastically, "Let's get this over with."

"Hn."

_Sakura;_

_ I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

Sasuke stood there staring at the girl in front of him, wide eyed.

**_"i didn't know she could sing like this.." he thought._**

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

_Sasuke;_

_ You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you,_

_SasuSaku;_

_ I gotta find you_

Sakura was shocked. She didn't know Anti-social could sing. She smiled.

_Sasuke & Sakura;_

_ This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

_Sasuke;_

_ You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me_

_Sakura;  
_

_(this is me)_

_Sasuke;_

_  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

Sakura smiled, Sasuke smirked, as the whole class applauded.

_Sasuke-kuun! you're soo cool!!_

_SAKURAA-CHANN MARRY ME!_

_Sasuke kuun! iloveyouuuuu!!_

etc.

Sasuke, Sakura and Tayuya ignored the squealing fangirls & boys.

"You guys were amazing!" Tayuya said, with hearts in her eyes, "You two would make such cute couple!"

"Err.."

"Just kidding!" She yelled grinning. "Anyways. I want you two to audition for the play!"

"WHAT?!" Sasuke and Sakura both yelled in unison.

Tayuya sweat dropped.

"That or detention for three months and i'll fail you in music."

Sasuke and Sakura glared at her.. VERY HARD. if looks could kill the teacher is probably dead by now.

"Fine." Sakura said and sighed in defeat as Sasuke mumbled a small 'Hn'

* * *

Sakura sighed as the bell rang, she was exhausted.

"Oi! SAKURAAA!!" Ino called her while waving her hands above her head.. She smiled and waved as she walked towards them.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hi, Sakura-chan." Greeted hinata.

"Yo! Ne, ne Sakura!! D'you wanna come with us to get some ice creamm?!" Tenten said while jumping up and down like a kid.

"Ehh.. "

"Come onn!! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Ino begged.

"Yes, Sakura chan it'll be fun! the boys are coming too." Hinata said.

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE!!" The three (Ino, Hinata and TenTen.) of them begged, while giving Sakura puppy dog eyes.

It worked.

"Fine. So when are we leaving?"

"When the boys arrive." Ino answered.

"Yo!" Sasuke greeted.

"I didn't know anti social could talk!" Sakura said, with a dramatic gasp.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! She got you good temee!" **BONK! **

Sasuke glared at him.

"sooo.. WASSSUPPPPP??" Naruto said, which earned him another bonk on the head.

"Hn."

"Troublesome, so are we leaving now?!" Asked shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Be patient!" Ino scolded then bonked him on the head.

"tch. Troublesome woman."

Ino glared.

* * *

"We're here!" Exclaimed TenTen, " Okay.. you guys can stay here while me and Sakura-chan get the ice cream for you.So what do you guys want?"

"I WANT RAMEN FLAVORED ICE CREAM!!" Yes that would be Naruto.

Everyone sweat dropped.

**BONK!**

"Dobe. There's no such thing as 'ramen flavored ice cream'!" Sasuke said.

"ITAI! TEMEEE! Yes there is SOOO Ramen flavored ice cream!"

"Hn. whatever."

"Soo. I'm getting chocolate. what about you Sasuke? Naruto?" Asked Sakura, smiling.

"I'm getting vanilla since TEME here told me there's no such thing as ramen flavored ice cream." Naruto said. Sakura nodded, she looked at Sasuke waiting for his answer.

"Hn. You're already fat. You really don't need ice cream to gain weight. I'm getting chocolate too." Sasuke said smirking. He enjoyed teasing this girl, it was very amusing.

"TEMEEE! I'm NOT fat!"

"yes you are."

"No, I am NO-!" **TINGG!**! Sakura has an idea.

_Teehee vengeance is sweet!_

"Actually yes.. I am fat. But i like that way. that's I'm getting an ice cream."

"Aa. so you finally noticed?"

"Yupp. Now let me go buy my ice cream. Ja!"

Sasuke sweat dropped. He'll never understand women.

* * *

"Okayy. So. Uhmm. Ino wants strawberry and so does Hinata. and Neji doesn't want anything." Tenten said,

"Naruto's gonna have vanilla, cause there's no ramen flavored ice cream, and as for Sasuke he wants chocolate, but I'm not getting him any." Sakura answered, smiling evilly.

* * *

"Here you go guys." TenTen adn Sakura said in unison as they gave out the ice creams.

Sakura already started eating hers happily and Naruto is almost done, but Sasuke is still waiting for his ice cream.

"You forgot my ice cream." Sasuke informed Sakura.

"I didn't"

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't." Sakura said flatly.

"If so then where is it?"

"I didn't get you one."

"Why?"

"Because you called me fat."

"Aa." He said.

Awkward silence.

Sasuke smirked.

"What are you thinking?" Sakura asked as she happily licked her ice cream.

"Have you ever heard about Barney, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, in his ohh-so smooth voice, that makes every girl melt.

"Yes." Sakura replied.

"What does he teach little kids?"

"uhm.. Good manners, be friendly, Sharin- what are you getting at?!" Sakura asked.

"Aa. So you know about sharing." Sasuke answered, completely ignoring her question.

"So?"

"You have to share."

"Share what?"

"Your ice cream."

"Why?"

"because you didn't get me one." With that he snatched Sakura's ice cream from her grip.

Sakura widened her eyes, the ice cream was getting closer and closer to Sasuke's lips.

"DON'T YOU DARE LICK MY ICE CREAM!" Sakura screamed while trying to get her ice cream from Sasuke.

"Too bad." With that Sasuke licked the ice cream three times, then gave it back to Sakura.

"Here you go. thanks for sharing"

Sakura glared. then snatched her ice cream from Sasuke. Then she started licking it happily, Not caring that her ice cream was licked by Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked at her childishness.

* * *

As the ice cream madness was going on the others were staring at Sasuke and Sakura like this; O.O

Sasuke NEVER liked sharing stuff with others. NEVER. but now..

"Ne, Ne, Hinata-chan do you think Teme's acting weird today?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun."

"So you noticed too?" Neji asked, smirking.

"Everybody noticed!" Ino yelled.

"Troublesome. its so obvious that those too are gonna end up with each other." Shikamaru said in a matter-of-fact-ly tone.

Ino grinned. An evil grin.

"What are you planning?" Asked Tenten.

"Hehehehe.. MATCHMAKERRR!! MWAHAHA!!"

"Yupp. she lost it." Hinata said.

Everyone stared at her, which made her nervous.

"A-ano.. hehe.. uhmm.." She laughed nervously ,while twiddling with her fingers.

"It's okay Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he hugged her.

Hinata blushed ten-fold..

* * *

**Yayy! Episode two is done :)**

**hope you liked the story..**

**Sophia's gonna write episode three next.**

**Probably soon.**

**right sofa? -nidge nudge-**

**anywayss. REVIEWWWSSS!!**

**xxAnnaxx**

* * *


	3. What A Day

**Hey this is Sophia With Episode 3 Sory it took Sooo long! R&R!****Konoha High Heaven or Hell**

* * *

Episode 3 – What a day

So after the ice cream madness they decided to go to the mall.

Well actually Ino went berserk when Sasuke and Sakura said that they didn't want to go…

So, here they were in the mall…

Ino for one decided to go shopping, so, as you can see she ended up getting the guys to carry the girls stuff.

So Shikamaru was carrying Ino's Stuff (I feel bad for him)

Naruto was carrying Hinata's stuff, which you'd never believe, was _a lot_ of stuff.

Neji carried Ten-Ten's stuff which you'd expect to be clothes, but instead were loads of weapons.

Sasuke was forced into carrying Sakura's stuff. He tried, but this is what happened.

**Flashback**

"_Hold Sakura's stuff Sasuke!" Ino yelled, practically making him deaf._

"_No" Sasuke answered looking bored._

"_Just hold her FUCKING stuff, God damn it!" Hinata yelled._

_Every one looked at her._

"_Hinata-chan? Is everything alright?" Ten-Ten asked unsure._

_Hinata nodded. Blushing may I add._

"_Y-Yes, S-Sasuke-san please just carry Sakura-chan's stuff" Hinata said._

_Sasuke nodded still in shock._

_He went over to get Sakura's stuff._

_She didn't have much, Shopping wasn't her thing._

"_No, I'm good, don't need your help" She said._

**End**

Yeah so they ended up stating a fight about holding Sakura's bag…

"What a drag" Shikamaru said watching Sasuke and Sakura still fighting.

-Sigh-

"STOP FIGHTING ALREADY!" Hinata yelled. She was getting a serious headache.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at her.

"Sorry, Hina-chan" Sakura said

Sasuke nodded.

"Sakura-chan please let Sasuke hold your bag" Hinata said/demanded

"-Sigh- But Hina-chan-"

"Sakura!" everyone yelled.

"Okay" she sighed

She handed her bag to Sasuke as he 'hn'-ed. After that Ino had dragged everyone into a couple more stores.

"Okay!" Ino yelled

So at the end of all that shopping Shikamaru had 11 FULL bags

Naruto was carrying Hinata's stuff whining about haw she bought so much, 10 bags.

Neji was carrying Ten-ten's stuff 5 bags of clothes and accessories and 3 full of sharp stuff

Sasuke, ha-ha well he was the luckiest, at the end Sakura only had 2 bags.

"So we should get going now" Ten-ten said looking at the time

"Yeah" everyone said

"How did you guys get to school?" Naruto asked.

"We walked" The all the girls except Sakura said

"Tsunade drove me" Sakura said

The boys looked at her with a 'what the fucking hell' kind of look

"Tsunade-sama? Our principal?" Shikamaru said

"She has a daughter?" Neji said

"Oh My God! You're her daughter?!" Naruto yelled

"What the hell" The Uchiha said

"Um…yeah Tsunade, or as you guys call her Tsunade-sama, no, she does not have a daughter, I'm not her daughter." Sakura said with a said smile on her face then looking down on the floor.

Everyone looked at her.

The boys in total shock even though Sasuke and Neji didn't show it

And the girls looked at Sakura sadly.

"Well anyways," Sakura said happily, "I'll call her to pick me up" She said.

"No, Sasuke-teme will bring you home!" Naruto said

_He-he maybe they'll finally get together_ Naruto Thought

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy

"I will what?" Sasuke asked

"YOU will take Sakura HOME" Ino said slowly, finally getting Naruto's plan.

"No, it's okay" Sakura said taking out her cell phone.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san WILL bring you home, and if you don't go we will tie you up and stuff you into the car!" Hinata said with a polite smile.

"Uh… um… okay"

"Then it's settled then," Ten-ten said happily.

"I'll go with Shikamaru" Ino said

"I -I'll go with Naruto-kun" Hinata said pushing her to fingers together.

"I'll go with Neji" Ten-ten said.

"-Sigh- I guess there's no way out of this, is there?" Sakura said shaking her head.

"Nope!" The girls said happily.

"I have one Question though" Sakura said

"Yeah?" Everyone asked

"If were supposed to be Enemies then why exactly do you hang out with each other?" She asked.

"Er…" They all started to think.

"Well, you see…" Ten-ten started.

"Were kind of like…" Ino said not exactly knowing what she was saying.

"Were like Sasuke and Naruto," Hinata stayed. "You know like how they always fight but there still best friends." Hinata said.

"Well… I guess I get what you mean but… then why do you guys fight in school but not when you guys hang out?" Sakura asked.

"Er…" Again they were thinking.

"Well. It's just how we are I guess…" Naruto said.

"Okay last Question, Why do you guys hate each other?"

"Well, Shikamaru is lazy and annoying" Ino said.

"And Ino is loud and Troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"Neji thinks he knows everything and talks too much about destiny" Ten-Ten said.

"Ten-Ten, likes to hurt me with her SHARP weapons" Neji said.

"I-I don't have anything agents them" Hinata said, "I-I'm Just w-with my friends" She said.

"Well, Same with Hinata accept Ino Likes to hit me a lot" Naruto said earning at hit on the head from Ino.

Everyone looked to Sasuke.

"What?" He asked.

-Stare-

After ten minutes…

"Fine, fine" He said finally giving up.

"Yeah?" They all said.

"You people don't Stop yelling and leave me alone" Sasuke said.

"Yeah but that's just them" Ten-ten said pointing to Ino and Naruto Yelling at each other.

"Um…okay then" Sakura said unsure of what to say.

"Yeah we should get home now" Ino said.

So they all said buy and went to the cars.

Well except for Sasuke and Sakura…

"Oh-My-God! No way!" Sakura said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You have a motorcycle?!" She said.

"Hn" Sasuke said

"I hate you, I've always wanted one!" Sakura yelled, kind of…

"What ever" Sasuke said.

Sakura told Sasuke where she lives they go onto the motorcycle and speed off!

They got to Sakura's House.

"Well… Um… thanks for the ride" Sakura said getting off the motorcycle.

"Hn" Sasuke said

"What ever see ya tomorrow I guess…" Sakura said.

"What ever, see ya" Sasuke said as he drove away.

Sakura walked into her house.

"I'm Home" Sakura said loudly.

"Welcome home honey!" Tsunade said.

They talked a little and ate dinner.

Sakura went to her room.

_Wow that was an interesting day, wonder what's going to happen tomorrow. Sakura said getting into bed._

* * *

**Yeah… **

**So episode 3 is now done!**

**So what do you think?**

**Yeah I'm really not good with school stuff so yeah…**

**Sorry it too so long I was working on some other Fanfics**

**Yeah so Anna is gonna write the next Episode!**

**Yeah right Anna Banana xD **

**-Gives a punch-**

**So yeah REVIEW**

**xxSophieexx **


End file.
